


Jedną gwiazdę mniej

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Series: Pierwsze kroki [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Home, bo najwyraźniej zachciało mi się pisać ff do HoME, fik do notki z "The Peoples of Middle Earth", palenie statków
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miniatura o paleniu statków Telerich, wersja bazująca nie na oficjalnym Silmarillionie, a na History of Middle-Earth, tom XII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedną gwiazdę mniej

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siean Riley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Siean+Riley).



> Osiągam najwyraźniej wybitnie nerdowski poziom pisania fików, skoro porywam się na HoME. Niemniej, Siean Riley sobie zażyczyła, więc niniejszym, jest.

**Jedną gwiazdę mniej**    

 

                Kto by pomyślał, że dymu będzie aż tyle? Łabędzie statki Telerich płonęły przez całą noc, łuna raziła, a dym spowił obozowisko na brzegu i gryzł w oczy. Płomienie strzelały wysoko, trzaskało suche drewno, farba odpadała w poskręcanych strąkach. Najpiękniejsze statki Ardy jeden po drugim zmieniały się w zgliszcza i niknęły pod wodą.

                Maitimo zawrócił na brzeg, ledwie pierwsze płomienie rozświetliły niebo. Nie spodziewał się, że ojciec posunie się do tak drastycznych kroków, ale Kano rozwiał jego wątpliwości i zatrzymał go, nim dotarł do Feanora.

                – Zostaw, nic nie wskórasz – pokręcił głową.

                – Kto poszedł?

                – Curufin. Celegorm. Kto jeszcze, nie wiem. – Maglor patrzył ponuro na pożogę.

                Więc ojciec zabrał do pomocy jedynie kilka najbardziej zaufanych osób. To, że spośród własnych synów zbudził tylko jednego, stawiało pod znakiem zapytania całe ich relacje.

                – Celebrimbor? – Maedhros rozejrzał się niespokojnie za bratankiem, ale chłopiec na szczęście spał skulony pomiędzy bagażami, znużony wcześniejszym rozładunkiem; ruch w obozowisku zdawał się zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzać.

                Długie godziny minęły, nim wiatr rozwiał dym na tyle, że w obozie dało się oddychać. Dopiero teraz elfowie zaczynali rozglądać się, sprawdzać, co zdołali znieść z pokładów. Nieprzychylne szmery zamieniały się w jawne głosy sprzeciwu, gdy co rusz ktoś orientował się, co stracił. Stawiało to najstarszych synów Feanora przed koniecznością tłumaczenia się z poczynań ojca, choć im także umykał sens jego postępowania. Napięcie rosło, obóz był niemal na skraju buntu.

                Feanor jakby nic sobie z tego nie robił; jako jeden z nielicznych nie przejmował się dobytkiem, który spłonął na statkach. Wybrzeże nie było jednak dobrym miejscem na dłuższy postój, więc zarządził hasło do wymarszu.

                Z niewielkiego namiotu wychynęła rozczochrana, ruda głowa jednego z bliźniaków; Smyk, w przeciwieństwie do małego bratanka, nie potrafił spać w hałasie. Wygramolił się w końcu, spojrzał po starszych braciach w milczeniu zwijających bagaże i utkwił przestraszone spojrzenie w ojcu.

                – Gdzie mój brat?

                Pozostali spojrzeli po sobie i zorientowali się, że było ich tylko sześciu.

                – Ojcze! Ambarto spał na pokładzie!

                – Nie był widać dość dzielny, by sprostać czekającej nas misji – wzruszył ramionami Feanor. Nie przerwał przy tym pakowania, nawet nie spojrzał na swoje najmłodsze dziecko. – Jego statek spłonął jako pierwszy.

                Starsi synowie patrzyli na ojca jak na widmo, do dwóch najmłodszych jeszcze nie dotarło, co powiedział. Curufina pierwszego uderzyła zgroza.

                – Gdzie mój syn? – rozejrzał się chaotycznie, zmrożony myślą, że także mógł być na statku.

                Maglor bez słowa wskazał mu chłopca skulonego między pakunkami, z płaszczem ojca naciągniętym na głowę. Curufin odetchnął.

                – Nie zbudziłeś ... ? – Amras zaczął się trząść, łzy pociekły po policzkach. – Pozwoliłeś mu.... – nie odważył się dokończyć, zadławił szlochem. Maglor, stojący najbliżej, chwycił go za ramię. Chłopak szarpnął się, ale brat nie puszczał.

                – Dość! – warknął Feanor. – Trzeba ci było zostać przy matczynej spódnicy, jeśli masz się mazać! Uciszcie go!

                Smyk wyszarpnął się Maglorowi, ale Maedhros skoczył do przodu, zamknął w silnym uścisku, odciągnął w tył, byle dalej od ojca. Amras opierał się jeszcze słabo, ale poddał się zaraz, wtulił w starszego brata; sięgał mu ledwie do ramienia.

                Maglor i Celegorm w zaskakującej, milczącej zgodzie wrócili do pracy, zakrzątnęli się koło ojca, dopytali o jakieś nieważne szczegóły, Curufin zagarnął Caranthira, pozwalając Maedhrosowi zabrać najmłodszego. Amras poszedł ufnie ze starszym bratem, wczepiony w jego tunikę.

                Maedhros wymienił jeszcze spojrzenia z Maglorem i śpiewak skinął głową, dając znać, że poradzą sobie z pakunkami. Bez wahania najstarszy syn Feanora wyprowadził brata z obozu; nie za daleko, wszak nie wiadomo, co mogło czaić się w półmroku, teraz, gdy łuna pożaru malała. Dość jednak, by Amras mógł szlochać swobodnie, z daleka od ojca i wszystkich innych.

                – Zabił go, Maitimo – załkał chłopak, pozwalając bratu objąć się mocniej, przytulić. – Ojciec oszalał, prawda? – wymamrotał gdzieś w okolice pachy.

                Maitimo milczał, niepewny swojego głosu, zżerany poczuciem winy. Wyszedł z obozu, zbyt wzburzony, by konfrontować się z ojcem, a gdy wrócił, nie sprawdził, czy najmłodsi bracia byli bezpieczni. Zobaczył tylko, że syn Curufina spał spokojnie i nie pomyślał, by rozejrzeć się za Ambarussa. Co miał odpowiedzieć Smykowi? Że tak, poszli za szaleńcem? Że porzucili Aman dla zarysowanej przez ojca wolności, a faktycznie z zemsty? To i tak nie miało znaczenia, wiązała ich przysięga.

                Amras nieoczekiwanie wyswobodził się z uścisku, odsunął. Obejrzał się na obóz; zacięcie w jego oczach bardzo się Maedhrosowi nie podobało.

                – Nie pozwolę ci odejść. – Bez trudu odgadł, co chodziło najmłodszemu bratu po głowie.

                – Dlaczego? – wyzwanie w błyszczących od łez oczach, ruda grzywka zsuwająca się drażniąco. – Dlaczego miałbym zostać?

                – Bo nie chcę stracić dzisiaj drugiego brata. – Maedhros wyciągnął rękę, położył Smykowi na ramieniu; dla niego wciąż był chłopcem.

                – Ale ja nie... – Amras zająknął się na tak postawioną sprawę. – Jak możesz sądzić, że zostanę z ojcem po tym?

                – Zostaniesz – powtórzył Maedhros stanowczo. – Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, żeby się rozdzielać. Jesteśmy na obcym terenie, nie wiesz, co jest dalej. A ojciec wciąż ma posłuch – zauważył trafnie. Nieco mniejszy po spaleniu statków, ale nadal charyzma Feanora pociągnie większość, gdyby doszło do rozłamu w grupie.

                – Nie mogę, Maitimo – siąknął Amras. – Nie chcę, nie zniosę – powtarzał.

                Maedhros przygarnął go, oparł brodę na rudej czuprynie najmłodszego brata. Stali tak, z dala od obozowego gwaru, aż Amras nie uspokoił się trochę.

                – Musimy trzymać się razem, braciszku – wymruczał Maitimo. – Jest nas sześciu i tak ma pozostać – powiedział z przekonaniem, celowo mówiąc tylko o braciach. – Ze mną chyba pójdziesz? – dorzucił lżejszym tonem; Smyki zawsze się do niego garnęły. Ledwie ta myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę, żal zmroził serce. Mieli już tylko jednego Smyka.

                – Z tobą tak. – Ambarussa pokiwał markotnie głową, otarł oczy.

                – Chodź, trzeba pomóc. – Maedhros skierował się w stronę obozu. – Trzymaj się z dala od ojca – przykazał.

                Młodszy brat poszedł posłusznie. Miał się trzymać tak blisko niego przez następne tygodnie, aż do śmierci Feanora, z którym nie zamienił już ani słowa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Podejrzewam, że napisałam fika wyłącznie dla jednej osoby, ale cóż, wen się uparł był. A im bardziej Feanor jest szalony, tym lepiej, bo tym więcej mam powodów, by go nie trawić.


End file.
